Sick Days
by poser16
Summary: Ginny's sick at home. Her favourite way to get over a cold? Having Harry Potter there. Fluff.


**Sick Days:**

"_Cough cough_. Ugh. I hate being sick," moaned Ginny Weasley. To sports fans she was an ultra-famous female quidditch player; the top chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. To the tabloids and gossips, the girlfriend of the even more famous Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived (amongst other titles). Unfortunately, it appears that she caught Hermione's cold. So now she was bed-ridden with a running nose and wracking coughs-not to mention a pounding headache. Her roommate Demelza Robbins looked on semi-sympathetically.

"Girl, I do not pity you." The two girls went to Hogwarts together and were both on the Gryffindor quidditch team. It had been down to the two of them for the chaser position for the Harpies. Ginny had beaten her old friend Demelza by 5 points. Luckily for Demelza, her true calling had been sports journalism. She was now the top reporter for the popular sports magazine Quidditch. All by the age of 19.

"Spin me another story," muttered Ginny, pausing to blow her nose.

"I hope you're not going into work today." Ginny was notoriously famous for her tough work ethic. She loved her job and didn't want to miss a second of it-even if it cut into time with Harry. Fortunately, he completely understood.

"No, I can barely move. So-no. I'll not be flying today…or tomorrow." Ginny managed a wry smile for her friend-grateful that no jealousy over the past remained.

"Good. I've left a pot of chicken noodle soup on the stove with crackers. I piled a bunch of tissue boxes at the foot of your bed. And no, your mother doesn't know." She glanced down at her watch and yelped. "Yikes! I've got to bounce-I'm almost late. See you!"

"Thanks!" called out Ginny as Demelza apparated away. Now if only she could just get through the day.

"Hey Hermione!" greeted Harry Potter. He was speaking to his old friend Hermione Granger-renowned member of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. More notably, best friend of Harry Potter and girlfriend of Ron Weasley-Harry's other best friend.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" Hermione appeared at the fireplace, where Harry's face was sticking out-courtesy of floo powder.

"Not too bad. I've taken the day off. Ron's right-I do need to relax a little more," Harry grinned.

"Well, today's the perfect day to be off," smiled Hermione.

"Oh? How so?"

"Ginny just owled me, said she's sick." Harry smiled at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend. Then it registered in his brain.

"Sick? Did she catch your cold or something?" he looked a little worried.

_"Poor thing,"_ thought Hermione. "I guess so," said Hermione dryly. "I was going to go visit her-I even got her chocolate, but I've been called to the office.

"Told you the Ministry can't live without you," Harry joked. His knees were starting to ache. He just wanted to go see how his girlfriend was faring.

"Actually, Ron said that," smiled Hermione. "But no matter. Will you go for me?"

"You don't even have to ask once," smiled Harry. He accepted the items handed over to him by Hermione and with a wave, disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione simply sighed and gave a small smile. Ginny wasn't going to be happy.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. With a shout of "Ministry of Magic, Atrium" she disappeared in a surge of green flames.

* * *

The green flames disappeared as Harry emerged from the fireplace into Ginny's living room. All was quiet. He quietly moved to the kitchen and placed the sandwiches, chocolate and teabags on the gleaming countertops.

"Demelza's more of a clean-freak then I thought" Harry muttered to himself. He heard the sound of coughing coming from Ginny's bedroom and winced. It sounded painful.

He quickly made his way over to her room and knocked.

Inside, Ginny jumped up at the sound of knocking and accidentally knocked over her bedside lamp. Swearing to herself, whilst searching for her wand, the door opened. Ginny glanced up to see the handsome and very much welcome face of her boyfriend.

"Harry!" she gave a delightful cry, well as much as she could muster with her dry and sore throat.

"Hey, love. How are you holding up?" Harry asked, as he strode over to her bed and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Barely. Got a horrible headache, sore throat, and runny nose," she gave a small complaint. Because Ginny Weasley did not whine. Ever.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Harry, sitting down next to her. It killed him to see his strong, vivacious Ginny lying in bed, pale and sick.

"A real kiss could help," grinned Ginny, sitting up a little. She hadn't seen Harry in a few days and was excited to see him. As long as he didn't go into super-protective mode again. Last time she was sick-he went a little overboard with the TLC. And she had an especially short temper when she was sick. "Hopefully, he remembered last time," she thought.

Harry gladly obliged leaning down and giving her a heart-stopping kiss. "Mmm," she moaned as he pulled away. She kept her eyes closed as she grabbed the nape of his neck back down into another long and slow kiss.

Eventually they broke apart. Ginny smiled and then realized something. "Harry," she started. Harry smiled softly, still a little dazed by their snog. "Aren't you supposed to be at work. Not that I don't mind you here or anything. Just…" she trailed off, wishing she just kept her mouth shut.

Harry wrapped her tightly in his arms and told her that he had the whole week off.

"Really?" said Ginny with pleasure. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"The whole week love." Ginny just sighed and leaned back against her boyfriend. They stayed like that for a few minutes in peaceful silence.

"Can I get you anything?" Harry asked Ginny as she started coughing again.

"Some tea would be lovely, please," she said as she reached for a tissue. Harry dropped another kiss on her red hair as he tended to her wishes. He returned a few moments later with freshly brewed tea and crackers. Ginny smiled happily. For once, he wasn't going berserk over her being sick and going into protective mode.

Harry had realized that as he left Hermione's that he would have to not act overly crazy and protective. He couldn't help but worry, yet he had (finally!) realized that that wasn't what Ginny needed. She just needed someone to (subtly) spoil her all day and keep her company. "She can definitely protect herself," he though to himself with a small smile. He would just keep her company and be her boyfriend-not her overwrought guardian.

The afternoon passed slowly, with talking, laughing and of course, snogging. All in all, it was the perfect (sick) day.

The next day Ginny was feeling much better. She woke up at her usual time and stretched. She then saw Harry's owl- Athena –at her windowsill. She opened the window and in flew the gorgeous tawny. She dropped a letter off in the redhead's hands. Ginny recognized the writing as Harry's.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You owe me ten kisses. I'm sick. I'll be at home…alone… and desperately needing the company of my insanely gorgeous girlfriend._

_Love, _

_Harry._

Ginny grinned and wrote a quick letter. She tied the missive to Athena's leg and the owl took off. She wouldn't be going into work today either. She had a bet to pay up.

* * *

Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. It's a crazy busy time in school and I have no free time. The next chapter of Leila Potter will be up soon-hopefully.

Review as always, please!

~Poser16


End file.
